The use of audio/visual devices in outdoor environments for entertainment and educational or instructional purposes has been increasing. Projectors can be used with portable or temporary projection screens to allow video to be shown almost anywhere. There are also a number of options for including a sound system, microphone system, and power converter with projectors. However, these components have not been fitted into a single compact, portable, adjustable, weather-resistant casing. There is a need for a weather-resistant, portable device that can be used to conveniently house and transport video projectors along with other audio/visual devices.